Diane Kruger
| birth_place = Algermissen, Lower Saxony, West Germany | occupation = Actress, model | years_active = 1992–present | height = | spouse = | partner = Joshua Jackson (2006–16) }} Diane Kruger ( ; born Diane Heidkrüger; 15 July 1976) is a German-American actress and former fashion model. She is known for roles such as Helen in the epic war film Troy (2004), Dr. Abigail Chase in the adventure/heist film National Treasure (2004) and its sequel (2007), Bridget von Hammersmark in Quentin Tarantino's war film Inglourious Basterds (2009), Anna in the sci-fi drama Mr. Nobody (2009), Gina in the psychological thriller film Unknown (2011), Marie Antoinette in the French-language film Farewell, My Queen (2012) and Jessie in the drama-thriller Disorder (2015). She also starred as Detective Sonya Cross in the FX crime drama series The Bridge. Early life She was born as Diane Heidkrüger on 15 July 1976 in Algermissen, West Germany, in the west, near Hildesheim, the daughter of computer specialist Hans-Heinrich Heidkrüger, and his wife, Maria-Theresa, a bank employee. She was brought up Roman Catholic and attended Catholic school. She has stated that one of her grandmothers was Polish. She was brought up in Germany with her younger brother, Stefan. Her mother sent her to student exchange programmes when she was a teenager to improve her English. As a child, Kruger wanted to become a ballerina and successfully auditioned for the Royal Ballet School in London. Later, Kruger moved to Paris and turned her energy toward modelling and learning French. Career ]] ]] In 1992, Kruger represented Germany in the Elite Model LookElite. pageantopolis. Retrieved 16 April 2012. and started modelling afterwards. Despite her relatively short stature for a model, she managed to land bookings such as advertisements from Yves Saint Laurent, Chanel, Salvatore Ferragamo, Giorgio Armani, Jil Sander, Christian Dior, Burberry and Louis Vuitton; runway shows from Marc Jacobs, D&G and Sonia Rykiel as well as appearances on the cover of Vogue Paris, Marie Claire and Cosmopolitan to her modeling repertoire. She gradually stopped modelling after deciding to pursue a career in acting. Kruger became interested in acting and took lessons at the Cours Florent. She made her film debut in 2002, opposite Dennis Hopper and Christopher Lambert in The Piano Player, a TV film by Jean-Pierre Roux. The same year, she also starred in her then husband's directorial début Mon Idole. She played Julie Wood in 2003's Michel Valliant and Lisa in Wicker Park (2004), alongside Josh Hartnett and Rose Byrne. One of her more high-profile roles to date is her portrayal of Helen of Sparta in Wolfgang Petersen's epic Troy. She was ranked 50th on the Maxim Hot 100 Women of 2005. In 2004, Kruger starred with Nicolas Cage and Sean Bean (who co-starred with her in Troy) in the film National Treasure, going on to appear in films Joyeux Noël (2005) and Copying Beethoven (2006). She reprised her role as Dr. Abigail Chase in National Treasure: Book of Secrets, released in December 2007. Kruger was the hostess of the opening and closing ceremonies of the 2007 Cannes Film Festival. Kruger was a jury member of the 58th Berlin International Film Festival in 2008. The festival is chaired by Costa Gavras. In 2009, she co-starred as a German actress turned Allied spy in Quentin Tarantino's film Inglourious Basterds. In December 2009, she announced the nominations of the 67th Golden Globe Awards and also picked up nominations from the Screen Actors' Guild for Best Supporting Actress and Outstanding Performance by a Cast of a Motion Picture for her role in Inglourious Basterds. Kruger played Anna in Jaco Van Dormael's Mr. Nobody. Critical response has praised the film's artistry and Kruger's acting. Kruger made a cameo appearance in an April 2010 episode of the Fox show Fringe, in which her former boyfriend, actor Joshua Jackson, starred. In 2010, Kruger also appeared in Mark Ronson's music video for "Somebody to Love Me", where she plays Boy George. In the 2011 film Unknown, Kruger starred as Gina, a Bosnian illegal immigrant and key character alongside leading actor Liam Neeson. It was also announced in 2011 that Kruger had replaced Eva Green in the role of Marie Antoinette in the French-language film, Les Adieux à la Reine. In 2012, she was named as a member of the Jury for the Main Competition at the 2012 Cannes Film Festival. The festival is chaired by Nanni Moretti. She starred in the film adaptation of Stephenie Meyer's novel The Host, which was released in March 2013. More recently, Kruger portrayed El Paso, Texas, police officer Sonya Cross on FX's The Bridge, which aired in 2013. In 2015 she was named as a member of the Jury for the Main Competition at the 2015 Venice Film Festival. In 2016, she co-starred in The Infiltrator. Personal life Kruger is fluent in German, English and French. In 2013, she became an American citizen. Kruger divides her time among Paris, Vancouver and Los Angeles. She is a friend of fashion designer Karl Lagerfeld. In 1999, she dated the French actor and director Guillaume Canet. They were married on 1 September 2001. They acted together in Joyeux Noël (2005) and divorced in 2006. Kruger said that the marriage was not successful because their careers had kept them in different parts of the world. She started dating actor Joshua Jackson in 2006. During an interview with magazine Glamour, she said, "Without sounding pessimistic, I learned that I don't believe in marriage. I believe in a commitment that you make in your heart. There's no paper that will make you stay. A guy friend of mine said, and it made a lot of sense, that people should get married at the end of the road, not the beginning." Jackson has expanded on this point by saying in an interview that one of the reasons that they had not married is that neither were religious. They ended their relationship in 2016. Filmography Awards and nominations Honours * Officer of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres (22/09/2014).Culture Endorsements Kruger is a brand ambassador for Swiss watch manufacturer Jaeger-LeCoultre. In December 2009, she was announced as the global "spokesmodel" of L'Oréal."Diane Kruger Named Global Spokesmodel for L'Oreal" US Magazine. 15 December 2009 It was announced in May 2010 that she would become the latest face for Calvin Klein's newest fragrance line, Beauty. References External links * * * * Diane Kruger at AskMen }} Category:1976 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century German actresses Category:American expatriates in Canada Category:American expatriates in France Category:American expatriates in Germany Category:American female models Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Polish descent Category:American television actresses Category:Former Roman Catholics Category:German expatriates in Canada Category:German expatriates in France Category:German expatriates in the United States Category:German female models Category:German film actresses Category:German people of Polish descent Category:German television actresses Category:Living people Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People educated at the Royal Ballet School Category:People from Hildesheim (district) Category:Alumni of the Cours Florent Category:Officiers of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres